


I feel like Running Away

by SummerH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Benny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Castiel, Destiel slow burn, Hurt/Comfort, I'm going to make my own rules of a/b/o, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Dean, Omega Kevin, Past Rape/Non-con, don't hate me, it's just minor, others will make a show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerH/pseuds/SummerH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is single and pregnant, but that's the least of his worries. What his friends and family don't know is that he didn't end up knocked up by choice, afraid of how they might react. So he goes about his day, working and getting his apartment ready for his baby. However there's a slight problem, he's broke. Even with an alright job, he's still broke. Everything changes when he meets the new cook of the dinner he works at, alpha Benny Lafitte, who happens to show some interest in him. </p><p>Would Kevin be able to trust the alpha enough to tell him his secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I feel like Running Away

**Author's Note:**

> I know I already have a story up, but I an updating plan made so that way both stories keep being updated. Sundays I will update my Sterek fic and mondays I will update this fic. If I have the time, I'll also try to update later on the week. ENjoy this fic, it's going to be bumpy.

Kevin groaned, wanting nothing more than for the three bills on the table to disappear. Once again he was behind on the rent and the electric, and in another two days he’ll behind on the water. Even with two part-time jobs, he could never get afloat, forever staying in the red.

He let out a long breath while one hand combed through his hair, eyes glued on the first bill, the electric. He was only a few days behind, so he still had a little time before they would threaten to turn it off. However, rent was a completely different story. He just finally managed to catch up two months ago, only to get behind again. How was that his luck?

Kevin’s head fell on top of the table. He could always ask his stepdad, John Winchester, for another loan. He did said to come to him anytime he needed help, but Kevin doubted the man would have the money this soon. Kevin’s hand slid down to his baby bump, which was starting to get bigger.

He hated how he had to do this alone. Well, there was his family and they did try to help, but they weren’t rich. He didn’t have a choice when it came to him being pregnant, but he didn’t regret keeping the baby. He may always be broke, but that was the choice he picked.

With a heavy sigh, Kevin got up from the table and made his way to the bedroom. Times like this were the reason he hated being an omega. Because he was pregnant and didn’t have a mate, people talked. Sure, they didn’t know he had been rape, but that would just fuel the fire.

Once he was showered and dressed for bed, Kevin lied down and glanced up at the ceiling, hand rubbing over his stomach.

“Tomorrow will be a new day,” Kevin mumbled softly, eyes closing.

He may be a single parent, but he was far from the first and the last parent to raise a kid buy themselves. His mom did it and so did John before they got married, so he was pretty sure he could do it himself.

………………..

Kevin quickly made his way inside the small dinner. He had woken up late, leaving him barely any time for a bath and a snack before coming to work. Once inside, he headed over to the time clock and punched in.

He let out a small breath of relief when he noticed that it was three minutes past twelve, which only made him three minutes late. For him, that was a record. If he kept this up, he might actually be able to make it to work early.

“Well, well, look who made it to work,” Gabriel teased, grinning at the omega. The beta playfully ruffled Kevin’s hair before getting back to work on the grill.

Kevin glared playfully Gabriel, letting out a small laugh while changing shirts. In the midst of the chaos of over sleeping, he forgot to change his shirt. Thank God for extra shirts.

Kevin paused in his footsteps when a strong, heavy scent came into the dinner. His eyes fell shut while he inhaled the earthly scent. A blush spread across his cheeks when he heard a few snickers coming from the grill.

“Psst, you’re omega is showing,” the beta whispered to Kevin, earning him a shirt being thrown in his face.

Kevin cleared his throat and walked out from the backroom, eyes zooming in what seemed like the source of the scent from earlier. He greeted the man with a smile, while his insides felt like someone was tying them up in knots.

The stranger was an alpha. And by how strong his scent was, he was either from a large pack or just gained his role as alpha.

“Can I help you?” Kevin asked the alpha, trying his best to keep from showing how shaky he was.

The alpha smiled at Kevin, leaning against the pale counter top.

“Hello, cher, I was told to meet up with Gabriel the cook? I start my training today.” the man chuckled, “If you would call it that.”

Kevin just stared at the alpha for a moment before he called out for Gabriel, then took a few steps back with a smile when some customers walked in.

“Good luck with your training,” Kevin said before walking away, heading over to greet and speak with the customers.

As the day went on, Kevin managed to glance a few peeks at the alpha, watching him cook with Gabriel. He learned that his name was Benny Lafitte and that he just moved into town. He was a guy nice, good cook and had an accent that made Kevin weak in the knees whenever he heard the alpha speak.

Kevin was taking a small break outside, back resting against the brick wall of the dinner. His head lean backwards, both hands rubbing against his stomach. He was starting to feel tired, which sucked. He still had six hours left of his shift.

“Mind having some company?”

Kevin jerked, heart pounding in his chest. Fuck, he didn’t hear the alpha walk up. That wasn’t good. He needed to be careful about dulling out his senses.

“Um, yeah, sure,” Kevin replied.

Benny moved to stand next to him, arms folded at his large chest.

“Sorry, cher, didn’t mean to scare ya,” Benny said, frowning.

Kevin shrugged his shoulders, hands still rubbing at his baby bump. He paused when he felt the alpha staring at them, making him somewhat nervous. Benny’s eyes moved from the omega’s hands up to lock eyes with him, and then he moved a hand to rub the back of his neck.

“How long are ya?”

“Three months, two days,” Kevin stated, removing his eyes from the alpha’s glance.

Benny hummed, nodding his head. Kevin body started to go tense as Benny went quiet. He wasn’t sure how the alpha would react if he found out that Kevin didn’t have a mate, as he heard that a lot of alphas had an old school mind about omegas and such.

“Ya ok?” Benny asked, frowning.

Kevin nodded, feeling slightly bad. He almost forgot how easily it was to detect an omega in distressed. The alpha had done nothing for Kevin to stress out about, so until Benny gave him a reason to be, he was going to try to keep himself calm.

“Yeah, just a lot going on,” Kevin said, sighing.

Benny watched Kevin for a brief moment, and then reached a hand out, gently touching the back of Kevin’s neck..

“If ya need someone to chat with, I’m open.”

Kevin closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the alpha’s hand on his skin. The touch was warm, soft and gently. Chills crawled through his body, making him shiver slightly. He had never been touched by an alpha before, as most of the people he had been around had either been betas or omegas. Hell, the father of his child was a beta.

Kevin opened his eyes and parted his lips, seconds away from speaking but never got the chance to when someone called out Benny’s name. Kevin bit down on his bottom lip when Benny removed his hand from his neck, causing the spot to feel bare and cold.

“I will, thanks.”

Benny gave Kevin a small smile while heading inside, going back to work.

………………..

Kevin let out a small breath after clocking out. It was a little after nine and he was beyond ready to head home, he just had to wait up for his brother Dean to pick him up. He was waiting outside when Gabriel and Benny walked by him.

“Waiting for big bro?”

Kevin nodded, feeling a bit shy about having no car for some odd reason.

“Gotcha. Well, you two take care, gotta catch some sleep before the hubby heads home,” Gabriel said, winking at Kevin.

Kevin rolled his eyes at Gabriel.

“Tell Crowley I said hello.”

Gabriel waved and walked over to his car, giving both of them another way before climbing in. Benny moved to stand next to Kevin, only a few inches of space between them.

“Waiting on a ride as well?”

Benny nodded.

“Yeah, I share a car with my roommate and tonight was his turn to drive it,” Benny said, tilting his head while looking at Kevin.

“Oh.”

Well, Kevin decided he shouldn’t feel so bad about not having a car. Benny was sharing one with his roommate, so the alpha was only a little bit better off than him.

“What about ya?”

“Um,” Kevin moved to stand up straight, his pregnant belly stick out some, “Well, I don’t have a car, so my brother drops me off and picks me up at work.”

“Ok,” Benny simply said.

Kevin blinked at the alpha. From what he had heard about alphas, he wondered if Benny liked how he depended on someone to help him. Someone once told him that alphas’ loved to take care of their friends and mates; some went as far as to be treated as slaves to their friends and lovers.

“Kevin?”

“Hm?”

At first Benny didn’t say anything, just kept looking at Kevin, making the omega feel slightly unease.

“If you don’t mind me asking, are you and the father together?”

Kevin shook his head, eyes moving down to look at the ground.

“No…”

He was very thankful Benny didn’t ask why, but he was baffled to why the alpha didn’t seem fazed by his answers. He heard that alphas were all about the parents being together, mating after the child was born.

“Ya know, I can tell ya haven’t been around many alphas,” Benny said, grinning.

Kevin blinked.

“Huh?”

Benny pushed himself from the wall, still grinning as a car pulled up. Kevin didn’t recognize the car, who he guessed it was Benny’s ride.

“Have a good night, cher, til next time.”

With that, Benny got inside the passage side of the car, leaving Kevin even more baffled. Maybe he shouldn’t listen to what people had to say, especially about a role they had never been in.


End file.
